Who Needs Words
by my-sparkles
Summary: Actions can speak volumes... Danny, Lindsay and a gym's sauna. What can you get when you mix all of this? Take a chance, read and find out...


**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, 'cause if I did, this electrical tension would have been moved to the 'next step'… ;)

**A/N:** This is absolutely random. No episode references, can't tell when it happens… It just happens. :)  
It's my first M fan-fic and I wasn't really sure how to approach it. So, **read**, **review**, tell me what you think, what made you feel, whatever you want to tell. ALL opinions and thoughts are really welcomed.

Above all I hope you enjoy it.  
Thanks for reading it. :)

And a huge **THANK YOU** to **SallyJetson** that beta-read this for me, had lots of patience and was all along on this road with me. I can say for sure that she's highly responsible that I was able to write this and post it.  You were **'unbelievingly supportive'**! Thank you!

* * *

**  
Who Needs Words?**

Lindsay enters the NYPD gym for her usual workout. She doesn't come here as much as she should, she knows, because she prefers exercising outdoors. She tries to jog almost everyday on the city streets, but when it comes to working out the muscles, that keep her from being caught off guard by suspects, she chooses to go to the sports centre reserved for the NYPD officers. Of course, the slightly toned body is a bonus she enjoys, although that isn't her first goal.

She keeps walking calmly through the gym where several cops, both male and female, are exercising. She looks around distractedly, greeting them until her gaze stalls, at one spot, throat going dry almost immediately.

She sees him… Danny Messer, punching and kicking at the heavy bag, his admirable arms and chest, the muscles so emphasized by his physical effort, that she can practically taste them with her eyes. She stops, her eyes drinking in the sight of the half-naked man, whose sweaty chest is an open invitation to get lost in him, and whose sports pants don't hide the perfection of his lower body.

She feels her own body heat up and she wonders if they've remembered to turn on the air-conditioning. It is a little too hot in here. She walks, directing herself toward the strength training machines she is supposed to use today. She knows she should warm up before using the machines, but she feels she is already warmed up enough, and she doesn't think her body will complain anyway. Besides, the cardio spot is way too close to the place where Danny is working out. And _she knows better_ than that. If she goes there, she will be looking straight at Danny. However, going towards the other equipment's area allows her to have her back to him and concentrate on her own work out. At least she _hopes_ so.

Danny is almost thrown to ground by the punching bag he's beating up, as soon as he lays his eyes on her. She's walking to the training machines and he has a full view of the back of her body. And that is a damn good view! Her tiny frame is perfectly sculpted, he deduces, taking in the curves, her sports clothes reveal, allowing him to devour them with his hungry blue eyes.

He leans on the bag for a while, trying to regain some of the breath that, he's sure, hasn't been stolen by his workout. He takes advantage of his position and peeks at Lindsay, meticulously carrying on with her training. Suddenly his chest constricts (along with other parts of his anatomy) when he watches her lifting up her legs a little bit, a few weights around her ankles, a perfect vision, of the petitely moulded legs, invading his mind. His imagination is playing with that image, conducting his thoughts to what her legs would be doing in another workout. He silently groans and starts to hit the bag furiously, expecting to expend his frustrations.

He gives up a few minutes later, mostly, because he's thinking, how the hell, is he going to reach the gym's locker-rooms without embarrassing himself. He grabs his towel and his tank-top, tossed to the ground a long time ago.

As he walks to the exit of the exercise room, he insists on passing close to her, secretly wanting to be a part of her sphere of vision. He looks pointedly at her, laying down on the sports mattress she's been training on for a while, and she pops herself up on her elbows, as soon as she notices him. Their gazes lock and the secret promises and the unspeakable actions are transparent to each other. And they know _what_ is waiting for them. They just don't know _when_…

Lindsay follows him with her eyes, full of unrecognizable emotions for a woman who had always controlled them. She falls to the mattress, closing her eyes and gasping for air, as an image of the attractive detective licking his lips, continues to pop into her brain.

She's still, long enough, for one of the cops, who is near her, to ask her if she's feeling all right. She blushes, reminding herself of where she is, what she's been thinking in the last several minutes and how weird it must seem to the man in front of her, to see a woman frozen, flush red and unable to speak, nodding, with her head, that she's okay.

She gets up and grabs an already empty bottle of water. She arches her eyebrows – that was a full bottle of water when she came in. And a big one! And it's empty now! And that never happened before. Her mind flashes away, comparing the bottle she's holding, to another thing she wishes to hold also.

She sighs heavily and quickly rushes out of the sports room. She's done for the day. She exits, just in time, to see Danny walking towards the sauna's hallway, towel around his hips, wet hair and chest, testifying, to the fact, that he just got out of a shower.

A long shiver runs down her spine and an intense heat wave moves up her body. She trembles, bites her lip and enters the women's locker-room. She takes no longer than four minutes to shower up, then wraps herself in a soft white bathrobe. She walks out.

She is now in the same hallway as Danny was in, just only minutes ago. She has two wooden doors in front of her: the right door says "Women's Sauna" and the left one, "Men's Sauna". And she has to choose. Life is made of choices, but Lindsayknows that this one can turn her life upside down.

She looks around once, twice, but no one is there, and she doesn't hear footsteps approaching, so it must be safe. How does it look inside?

She opens the door of the Men's Sauna and she sticks her head in quietly, peeking. She sees Danny with his back to the door and no one else. Taking a deep breath, she tiptoes in and before closing the door behind her; she puts an "Out Of Service" card at the entrance. She likes the risk, but she also wants some private time to enjoy what's awaiting her.

She takes in the sight of the man in front of her… a relaxed man, sitting on a large wooden bench, his arms at his sides, a little behind him, resting on the bench. Opposite to what she saw in the gym room, his back is not tense anymore, but the tight contours of his muscles that make her long for him, are assaulting her eyes. She smiles and slowly and silently walks to him.

Lindsay barely touches the nape of his neck with her fingers and Danny stiffens on the bench, shivering, recognizing the soft touch and leaning in to enjoy it. He doesn't hide his surprise or his pleasure... she leaves his nape to caress his strong shoulders, feeling him melt under her touch. She bends down her head and kisses his earlobe, the tip of her tongue slightly stroking it.

Danny holds his breath, reveling in the warm and powerful emotions that take over his body and soul. It's going to happen. Right there, in a gym's sauna.

Lindsay's hands are now sliding down his torso, over his chest and when she reaches his nipples, he's lost. He grabs both her hands and turns to her, just to meet widened brown eyes defying _him_ to continue what _she_ started.

Danny strokes the inside of her wrists with his thumbs, making languid circles, as she feels her blood racing through her veins, following his hands that are now travelling up her arms, along the softness of her robe. He knows, for sure, that what is under it, is delightfully softer than the smooth piece of cotton he's touching now. And he can't wait to feel it, so he reaches her neck, exploring it, feeling her throbbing pulse, an intense proof of her living desire. He smiles… It's just fair enough that he's having the same effect on her that she's having on him.

He lazily slides his hands from her neck to her hips, making sure that he brushes her breast. She muffles a whimper because now, not even the thick bathrobe she's wearing can protect her from the fire he ignites.

Suddenly he pulls her to his lap and claims her lips with his, not asking for permission, fully invading her mouth with his tongue. He wraps both his hands around her damp hair, angling her head so he can deepen the kiss, while at the same time she moans into his mouth.

She adjusts herself on his lap, straddling her legs on each side of his body, into more intimate contact, that brings one of his hands to under the bathrobe, dangerously close to her breast. She pulls back, gasping for air and Danny takes the chance to kiss her neck, slowly descending to her collarbone, biting it with a fierce pleasure. Lindsay grabs his head, feverishly stroking his short hair, as she yields to the feeling of surrender that brings a long but low moan to her throat.

The sauna's temperature is nothing compared to the intense heat that isconsuming both of them.

She can't say when it happened, but Danny has already untangled the knot of her bathrobe. He's looking her straight in the eyes as his hands slowly push it off of her body, exposing her fully to him. He looks at the passionate woman in his lap and, in that moment, he knows that when it happens, it will be dreamlike.

The bathrobe hits the floor and Lindsay can't hold on any more. She slides her hands down his chest, gently touching the towel line. His abs tightens in anticipation and his already aroused member gets harder. Eagerly, Danny takes one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue around it, while Lindsay, grabbing his shoulders, arches her back in response to the unexpected move. His hands are holding her on the waist and he smoothly starts to brush one of them over her ribs, until he reaches her breast that he fully cups with his hand.

She tightens her legs around his waist, bringing them closer and Danny groans, a husky sound that almost brings Lindsay to the edge. She deliberately rubs her aroused centre to his evident masculinity and Danny closes his eyes against her breast. He slowly pulls back, panting, with a dry throat. He cups her face with both hands and stares long and warmly into those sparkly, brown eyes that are driving him insane. He kisses her passionately, mimicking with his tongue the movements he knows he'll be doing to her with his sex.

Lindsay pants on his arms and mouth, finally getting rid of the only obstacle that is avoiding their full connection. The towel drops aside and her hands roam around his waist until they reach their destination. She clasps him with both her hands, stroking up and down, her thumb touching his tip.

Danny hitches and he pulls away, breathless and making an unrecognizable sound, probably last heard in the caveman's era. Lindsay doesn't stop and her now free mouth goes to the sensitive spot on his ear. His hands travel all over her upper body and his touch intensifies as he cups her ass hungrily then slides down her thighs.

They're over the edge and Danny has to stop Lindsay's hands or they won't make it to the end. They look at each other intensely, Lindsay is drowning in the promises she can read in Danny's bright blue eyes, darkened by the desire that is consuming him.

Never letting go of her eyes, he lifts her a little bit, and he slowly, smoothly, and deeply enters her, bringing her back down to his lap again, as a sweet weakness overwhelms all her body. She presses tighter to him, breasts rubbing his chest and she buries her head into his shoulder, biting it to prevent the deep cry that is threatening to escape.

Danny growls and mumbles hoarsely as he feels her warm wetness enveloping him and he is sure he has never felt anything so painfully sweet.

He stretches her and fills her, meeting her thrusts with an excruciatingly slow pace. She whimpers and clutches him with her legs, leaving his shoulders and putting her hands behind her, grasping his legs and arching her back.

She doesn't care if anyone can hear her, as she lets go a long moan when she feels him deeper inside her. Danny holds her with a hand on her hip as their pace gets faster and harder. His other hand travels between her breasts, and downward, until he reaches the centre of her pleasure. Lindsay tosses her head back, whimpering at the moment that he starts stroking her on her most sensitive spot.

He's losing it, but he wants to make sure she'll lose it too. So he speeds up the rhythm and traces small circles around her clit. She engulfs him more and he pushes into her faster and harder, his hips matching hers.

Lindsay cries out his name when the orgasm hits her and he follows her with a loud, rasping groan, both knocked out by an earth-shattering climax.

Their bodies are trembling and their actual position isn't the best, in which to recover, but they wait until their breathing calms down, enjoying the reminiscences of the electrical atmosphere that captured them, since the minute they locked eyes in the gym.

Danny tenderly caresses Lindsay's damp hair, pushing it away from her face, so that he can cup it and see her with no barriers. She cups his face as well, sweetly tracing his lips with her finger.

Their foreheads touch and their breath is returning to normal. Their gazes meet and they silently know the meaning of what has happened. Smiles spread over their faces as they sink into the shared complicity over the recently expended passion and emotions.

After all, who needs words?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I just have to say this… I train on an almost daily basis and some of those trainings happen to be in a gym, in an exercise-room, with cardio and strength machines. And yes, there is a sauna too.

I guess I'll never look at all of it the same… ;)


End file.
